Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug
(Once in the Haunted Forest, Satsuki’s group cautiously looked around for any danger Tombo and Kiki already told them about. They then came upon a sign and Fievel read it) Fievel: (Reading) This way to Maleficent’s castle and Hunter J’s tower. Go away. I’d turn back if I were you. (Tiger scoffs smugly) Tiger: Oh, please. As if a sign with a threat could scare us away. (They proceeded as Tiger hissed bravely and raised his fur. Suddenly, they spot a couple of dark-looking owls with glowing red eyes watching them. Tiger then panicked and tried to run away, but then he stopped and came back just when the group was about to go after him) Fievel: Wow, Tiger. You didn’t run away thankfully. Tiger: Well, Satsuki inspired me to be brave, that’s what. Sure I’m afraid, but…! (He suddenly gasped at a medium-sized black spider sitting in its web blocking the way) Tiger: A spee-A spida-A spidedede-An arachnid! (Satsuki calmed him down) Satsuki: I’ll take care of it. (She goes up to the web and conjured some fire from her Elemental Sword) Satsuki: Fire! (She burns the spider web and its spider down to the ground with the Elemental Sword’s fire side. After putting the flames out, B.E.N. then ushered everyone through. They then began talking while walking) Pinocchio: I think there might be spooks here. (Ace rolled his eyes) Ace: Oh, come on! Spooks! They don’t exist. B.E.N.: (Agreeing) That’s ridiculous. Tiger: So you don’t believe in spooks? Ace: Nope. B.E.N.: Nada. Why, they…. (Suddenly, Ace and B.E.N. floated into the air, shocking the others, and then crashed onto the ground, dizzying them as the others ran up to them in concern) Jiminy: Are you both alright? (Both B.E.N. and Ace recovered) B.E.N.: Yeah, but that was weird! Ace: Uh, I take it back. There are spooks. (Suddenly, after brushing some dirt off his shirt and vest, his nose tickled from the dirt and he sneezed) Satsuki’s group: Bless you. Ace: (Sniffing) Thanks. (Then Tiger then began chanting to himself repeatedly in fear) Tiger: I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do! (Snake slaps him across the face, snapping him out of it) Tiger: Ow, that hurt. Snake: Getsssss a grip, Tiger! Tiger: Okay. Thanks. (At Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent, Hunter J, Diablo, and their henchmen are watching them trek through the Haunted Forest with Maleficent, Hunter J, and Diablo giving evil smirks) Hunter J: You’ll believe in more than that when we finish with all of you, except Kiki and those three brats and the dog! Maleficent: I sense they are coming to destroy us and find out who the lost princess is. Hunter J: Yeah, well, not on our watch, they won’t! Maleficent: I say we send the Wolfos pack after them. Hunter J: Good idea. Then they can pick their teeth with their bones! (Maleficent and Hunter J summoned the Wolfos pack) Maleficent: Our pets, go into the Haunted Forest and vanquish those do-gooders. But…. (She and Hunter J conjure up an image of Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and Kiki) Maleficent: Bring us these children and the dog, alive and unharmed. Hunter J: And we’ll fool Kiki into thinking that I’m coming to her rescue when you chase her to my tower. And also, chase Kiki to me, alive and unharmed, too. Maleficent and Hunter J: Now go, swiftly! (The Wolfos pack charged out of the castle into the Haunted Forest. Elsewhere, the group were cautiously walking when they heard the Wolfos’ battle howls) Arturo: Sound like Wolfos coming our way! (They arm themselves and then on cue as they keep watch, the Wolfos pack leapt out and attacked. But luckily for Satsuki’s group, they’re beating the Wolfos pack with flying colors via attacks and magic. Even B.E.N. was defeating some Wolfos easily by hitting them with his axe. And when a Wolfos died, it instead disintegrated into flames and ashes. As soon as the Wolfos were defeated, Satsuki prepared her Elemental Sword, and the surviving remaining Wolfos, finally noticing what the sword is, backed off in fear and ran back to the castle, much to the group’s relief) Satsuki’s group: Phew! Ace: (Sneeringly) Yeah, you better run back to your masters! (Suddenly, Tombo realized something) Tombo: Hey, guys! I figured out what Maleficent’s weakness is! Satsuki’s group: What? Tombo: Water. Satsuki’s group: Water? Tombo: Yeah. And since we have water in the form of the Elemental Sword, we can strike Maleficent in her heart with it when it’s in the water side. (The group understood) Jiji: Okay. Water it is. (Seeing the whole victory and discovery back at the castle, Maleficent and Hunter J got furious) Maleficent: So, you think you can defeat us and our Wolfos, right? Hunter J: Wrong! We’ll show you! (They summon Maleficent’s goons) Lead goon: Yes, Mistresses? Maleficent: Seeing how those Wolfos failed, go out there and take their place on this mission. Lead goon: Destroy the do-gooders, bring the children and dog here alive and unharmed and we’ll trick Kiki into thinking Hunter J is rescuing her. Got it. (The goons clamored in agreement) Maleficent and Hunter J: Now go, swiftly! (They charge out into the Haunted Forest. With the group, they continued on when they heard battle cries coming their way. They look and see Maleficent’s goons charging at them, weapons ready. They then fought them easily, with Pinocchio and Jiminy placing traps on them. Suddenly, the remaining goons got livid and transformed right in front of their eyes into a giant flying goblin. It roared and flew over them, sending a gust of wind flying in the air, and knocking the group down. Kiki then realized something and telepathically revealed this to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Kiki: I know a powerful blast can defeat them! Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: How can we do it? Kiki: Concentrate the incantation with the Elemental Sword! (Getting it, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki aimed the Elemental Sword at the giant flying goblin who suddenly froze from its charging power. Then Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki began chanting the incantation) Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki: Jazama, pajama Pajama, jazama Shimera kazam Kimera kazam Imera kazam Paja, paja, jazama Jazama, pajama PAJAMA!!!!!! (Then, the powerful blast fired at the giant flying goblin, defeating it for good. It then fell to the ground in flames until ashes remained. The group got impressed as Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki recovered with their help) Tombo: That was cool! Kiki: It was an emergency thing only. (Back at the castle, Maleficent and Hunter J already told the possessed Beedrill to go do their mission after witnessing that victory) Maleficent: After them! Hunter J: And don’t let them deceive you! (The Beedrill swarm flew off. Back in the Haunted Forest, the group heard buzzing in the distance) Billy: Odd…. Arturo: Sounds like bees, but why are there bees in the Haunted Forest? Tombo: The Haunted Forest normally never has bees inhabiting the area. (They listen some more, and Kiki realized suddenly) Kiki: Those aren’t bees! (Then the Beedrill swarm came out) Kiki: They’re Beedrill! (Just when a Beedrill fired a stinger at them, they dodged. Suddenly, Fievel and Tiger noticed a control device on the lead Beedrill’s head) Fievel: Something tells me the Beedrill are being controlled. Tiger: Then let’s get rid of that device! (He throws Fievel onto the lead Beedrill’s back and it started flying around uncontrollably as Fievel hung on while the group continued to fight off the Beedrill without getting stung. Then he steered the lead Beedrill right towards Tiger, who caught it and removed the control device, smashing it. Suddenly, the Beedrill and the lead Beedrill stopped attacking and got confused while Tiger released the lead Beedrill from his grasp and Fievel jumped back onto Tiger’s shoulder) Fievel: How does it feel to be free? Tiger: Feels good, doesn’t it? (Impressed by Tiger and Fievel’s bravery, the group thanked them and the Beedrill swarm buzzed in gratitude and then flew away from the Haunted Forest) Kanta: Well, let’s take care of Maleficent and Hunter J. Mei: Make them wish they’re never born! Satsuki’s group: Yeah! (They resume their trek. Back at the castle, Maleficent and Hunter J were furious. First the Wolfos, then the goons, and now the Beedrill were defeated) Hunter J: (Growls in anger) Looks like we have one more artillery. Maleficent: Indeed. The Winged Goblins. Hunter J: But what if they get defeated too? (Maleficent suddenly realized something calmly and smirked evilly, confusing an angry Hunter J) Hunter J: What? Maleficent: Maybe we weren’t throwing in the right curves at them. I shall send a certain invisible insect to create a diversion. (Getting what Maleficent suggested, Hunter J smirked evilly in agreement) Hunter J: Oh, I get it. That insect. (Back in the Haunted Forest, the group continued on when they heard something making a deeper buzz, making them stop cautiously) Satsuki: Did you just hear What I just heard? (The deeper buzz was heard again as the group looked around cautiously and Kiki got suspicious) Billy: That noise don’t come From no ordinary bird (An invisible insect zipped by, buzzing) Mei: It may be just a cricket Or a critter in the trees (The insect buzzed again and the group squinted their gaze at it and saw it while Kiki recognized it) B.E.N.: It’s giving me the jitters In the joints around my knees Kiki: That’s a Jitterbug! Jiminy: I think I see a jijik And it’s fuzzy and it’s furry Pinocchio: I haven’t got a brain But I think I ought to worry B.E.N.: I haven’t got a heart But I feel a palpitation Tiger: As monarch of the forest I don’t like the situation Kiki: Are you gonna stand around? And let it fill us Full of horror? Tiger: (Getting determined) I’d like to roar them down (He suddenly coughed while trying to roar a nyah) Tiger: I think I lost my roar (Suddenly, the Jitterbug zipped around the group, biting them and making it shake a little) Jiminy: It’s a whosis Jiji: It’s a whosis? Snake: It’sssss a whatsssssitssss Ace: It’s a whatsits? Tombo: Who’s that? Arturo: Who’s that? Fievel: Who’s that? Kanta: Who’s that? (Suddenly, they began dancing out of control, as if their bodies are having a mind of their own) Satsuki: Who’s that hiding In the treetops? Kiki: It’s that rascal The Jitterbug Fievel: Should you catch him Buzzing around you Mei: Keep away from The Jitterbug Satsuki: Oh, the bats and the bees In the breeze and the trees Have a terrible horrible buzz Kiki: But the bats and the bees In the breeze and the trees Couldn’t do what the Jitterbug does Jiminy: So be careful Of that rascal Keep away from Satsuki’s group: The Jitterbug (Then they began doing various types of dances like the Russian dance, tango, tarantella, ballet in the girls’ case, break-dancing, and various gymnastic moves) Satsuki’s group: Oh, the Jitter Oh, the Bug Oh, the Jitter Bug-bugga-wugg-wugga-woo In a twitter In the throes Ace: Oh, the critter’s got me dancing On a thousand toes Jiminy: There she blows (They continued doing those out of control dances and then the Jitterbug literally twanged Grubber’s tongue) Grubber: Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbth (Then the dancing continued on and on after the Jitterbug let Grubber's tongue go and flew away) Satsuki: (Panting) I-I can’t stop! Kiki: (Panting) Ne-Neither can we! (They continued dancing until after the song ended, Billy got annoyed and crushed the Jitterbug to death, causing the spell to break and they collapsed in exhaustion) Coming up: Maleficent and Hunter J finally send the Winged Goblins to attack the group, capture Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki and bring them to the castle, and lure Kiki into a trap into returning with Hunter J to the tower. Then with Yuki and the children in the castle, Yuki makes a daring escape with a hiding Jiji and while temporally scared, Satsuki will make a critical discovery of her family and friends searching for her, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki back in Kansas that motivates her to help herself, Mei, and Kanta escape. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies